Unforgivin
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: nu Sess brotherly songifc ONLY! NON YAOI! I don't own Metallica or Inuyasha.


**A/N: Okay this gave me the perfect set up for Inu and Sesshy one!!! HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

"Live a long life." The Inu no Taisho said to the young human maiden as the burning manor around them creaked. The youkai wore a curiass attached to his pauldron and funky gloves. Under the armour he wore a blue crested kimono. He wore a red and black obi sash and a pair of white hakama's. The human woman wore three layers of a pink, red, and purple yukata; she clutched a bundle. "The child shall be called Inuyasha." The maiden looked at the youkai and nodded sadly, before fleeing the burning manor.

_New blood joins this earth_

_and quickly he's subdued_

_through constant pain disgrace_

_a young boy learns their rules_

"Half-breed. Half-breed. Half-breed." The village childeren chanted; throwing rocks and stones at Inuyasha as he ran toward his hut where he and his mother lived. If he even went outside they'd shower him with sticks, rocks, anything. Yesterday he barely dodged a pitchfork coming straight at his face.

"Hahaoya!" Inuyasha wailed, running into Izayoi's arms and crying uncontrollable. "Why do they hate Inu?" He said, after all, he was only five. "Why? Why?" Izayoi felt her heart being stabbed at with her son looking so upset. He acted so much like his father, and even looked a little bit like him too.

"Because they're weak hearted." Izayoi muttered, holding her son closely. "But you don't care! You have to love yourself for who you are Inu-kun," Izayoi said, poking her sons nose affectionatly. "Now," She said with a false cheerfull attitude ", what're we having tonight?" Inuyasha, amidst the tears, smiled.

_with time the child draws in_

_this whipping boy done wrong_

He looked down at his mothers grave. Inuyash heard the villagers yelling at him to leave so that they may visit the grave. **_'Its not like they knew her,'_** Inuyasha thought savagly. And though only six, he glared at them with a glare that sent chills down thier spine. "Kill him!" The elder said; charing him.

"Heh!" Inuyasha snarled, dodging them. He began to see red. His whole short life they'd treated him with as much resentment as possible. They'd never stopped the village childeren from throwing dangerous things at him. Inuyasha felt the hate boiling to thevery center of his soul. The hanyou saw nothing but red.

_deprived of all his thoughts_

_the young man struggles on and on he's known_

The gracefull taiyoukai watched the young half-breed slaughter the three villagers who had dared cross him. The taiyoukai was amused, that brat, he reflected, was only about six. The sword at his waist shook beside him and he glared at the useless sword with a blank look. The Tetsusaiga was near...but there was no smell of death nor grave soil. Then he regarded the young child below with a curious look. Was the child his kin? Yes, the hanyou had white hair, amber eyes(well, they were red right now...) and was about the same age as the taiyoukai's half-brother.

_oo a vow onto his own_

_that never from this day_

Inuyasha felt himself coming back; he looke around and gasped. Beside him lay the corpses of the elder, his wife, and her friend. Yes they'd been mean but that wasn't an excuse to mercilessly kill them. He knew he'd done it; the six year olf regarded thier blood on his claws. He heard the village gaurds come up behind him and closed his eyes. They were going to kill him.

_his will they'll take away_

But before the spear contacted with his back, he saw a whip come from the woods...made of light? What? It easily cut the spearman's chest open and sent him flying to the ground. Inuyasha looked up to see his savior. A tall youkai strode out of the forest. He had waist length white hair, just like him! A blue cresent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes running down each of his cheeks. And he had golden amber eyes too! He wore a red crested kimono and a spiked pauldron with a monoke over hs right shoulder. His cuirass was attatched to the pauldron and was a dark blue/black. His obi sash was yellow and blue and he wore a pair of sashinuki hakama's. And a pair of flat, pointed, ankle high boots.

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

_never be_

_never see_

_won't see what might have been_

He dispatched the humans rather quickly, and after observing the younger(as the younger was observing him) he cokced his head as to say; follow. And Inuyasha, having no better option, did as he was told.(GASP) Following the elder youkai meekly. And the two alive, and remaining gaurds could only gape. A youkai had just taken in a hanyou---a half human charged with murder.

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

"Now where'd he go off to?" Sesshomaru muttered, a mere three months later. The little gaki(brat) had wandered off again! And on the night of the new moon! And tonight, much to Sesshomaru's knowledge was Inuyasha's human night; he'd said for Inuyasha not to wander too far from camp---but did he listen? Noooope.

* * *

"Onii-san will come for me!" Inuyasha snarled as he fought in vain to get out of the priests grasp.

"So this is the littler murderous youkai?" The priest asked the other; looking at Inuyasha, clearly amused. The other priest nodded and the priest holding Inuyasha looked condesendingly at the little human hanyou in his arms. "Pretty defenseles for a youkai...how about a bug?" The other priests roared with laughter.

_they dedicate their lives_

_to running all of his_

"Okay, lets kill him now." They grinned, raising the sword above his neck. Inuyasha let out a small whimper. Sudenly, the priests stopped and looked around; they sensed a demonic aura. But who's? Suddenly Inuyasha smiled and whispered somthing beneath his breath.

"Nii-san."

_he tries to please them all_

_this bitter man he is_

"Big brother!" Inuyasha cried, as Sesshomaru picked him up gingerly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and squeezed. Sesshomaru looked shocked and akwardly patted his brother on the back. And Inuyasha pulled away, a big smil on his face. "You're the best, big-brother! You're so strong, and powerfull, and Inu," Inuyasha continued, comparing himself to his brother ", is nothing in big brothers presence! I love you, big brother!"

_throughout his life the same_

_he's battled constantly_

Forty-five years later...

The little brat had left. Sesshomaru knew it, he'd walked into the woods and never returned. Sesshomaru felt hatered growing in his heart; he'd provided for the brat; kept the brat safe, and trained him! Inuyasha must've left because he hated youkai. Sessomaru found something else in his mind. It was the half-breeds fault father was dead! Sesshomaru flinched at the mention of half-breed; but pushed it aside. His and that human mother of his were the reason father was dead!

_this fight he cannot win_

_a tired man they see no longer cares_

Inuyasha wandered how he'd got here. One minute he was at his mothers grave---the next thing he remembered was waking up alone in the woods; now fifthy one years old. Creepy. (He didn't remember killing the elders or Sesshomaru!!!)

_the old man then prepares_

_to die regretfully_

_that old man it was me_

"What do you mean; Yuito?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the old man with respect. He'd took him in for the last fifthy years ad now Yuito, the monk, was going to die. Yuito smiled weakly and began to tell a tale of a sacred jewel and a beautifull priestess. And how the jewel would forth multiply anyones wish.

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

_never be_

_never see_

_won't see what might have been_

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at Sesshomaru across the clearing. The taiyoukai showed no emotion. His brother could not've forgotten him. Something must've happened---but the over sonsuming hatered of the reasons of his fathers death led him to preparing his claws.

"I am your half-brother, half-breed; Inuyasha. Prepare to die." Was all the warning the taiyoukai gave before he lept at hs brother; Inuyasha stood, looking shocked. He had a half-brother who wanted to kill him. Nice reunion. Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and jumped out of Sesshomaru's way. The battle was short and Inuyasha lost. But Sesshomaru couldn't make himself kill his brother. I love you, big brother

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

Fifthy years later Inuyasha was sealed to a tree and Sesshomaru returned to the Western Lands. Peacefully Inuyasha slept on the tree, wasn't like he had a choice. The wind blew harder as a young maiden by the name of Kagome walked into the clearing curiously. 'A boy?'

* * *

Sesshomaru tried to concentrate on his work, but he couldn't. Angirly, he pushed himself to his feet and strode over to the window.**_ 'Inuyasha didn't recognize me...what could that mean? Was he kidnapped and amniesaned? Did he loose all of his memories?_** Why did Sesshomaru even care?

* * *

As Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara; he thought of many things. He grieved Kikyo's death, he worried for Kagome and his friends. And when the oddest thing flashed in his mind---A younger him playing with---WTF!!! That bastard Sesshomaru? And Sesshomaru was smiling, what the hell? Yes, he was yanking Sesshomaru's finger, and Sesshomaru had an undistinguished smile and a younger Inuyasha gave a younger Sesshomaru a big hug.

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

_never be_

_never see_

_won't see what might have been_

"Sessho...Sesshomaru-sama will come for me!" Rin screamed, fighting Ungai's grasp on her. Sesshomaru felt his heart bleed when he remembered when Inuyasha had been little and in that same disposistion. Inuyasha too, had been calling his name and screaming for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Ungai asked suspiciously, regarding the child of whom he must have thought was insane.

"Rin doesn't want to go to a human village! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed, tears in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru had enough, Rin and Ungai were torturing him with past memories he'd rather forget. He made the slightest movement and Ungai threw an explosive at him.

_what I've felt_

_what I've known_

_never shined through in what I've shown_

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

"Going to kill me yet, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked him casually. Inuyasha threw him a glare as the girl, Kagome, the taijiya, the houshi, the kitsune, and the neko watched meekly and worriedly. Why would they be worried? He knew that Rin would be worried, that was normal. But when Jaken got worried; that kinda scarred him---as if the toad was gay. Ugh.

"Shut up! I'll do it in a second!" Inuyasha snarled; holding the Tetsusaigsa in poised posistion to run his half brother through. Inuyasha's eye brow twitched and suddenly he dropped his sword and held his head. "N-nani? Whats..." he grunted "...going on? My head..." Memories like planes flew through Inuyasha's mind as a bone chilling laugh was heard in the clearing.

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

"I'm the one at fault for your fathers death!" The monster announced, he was a rather large toad demon and had glowing funky puke-yellow eyes; and funky moss/swamp green hair. It wore a cuirass with a pair of black hakama's. It wore no kimono. Sesshomaru felt anger well up in his chest---and at the same time sadness. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault and for that Sesshomaru felt guilty. "Now I'll kill the one who escaped me one hundered and fifthy years ago!" He lunged at Inuyasha; who'd just---at the spur of the moment---recovered his stature.

_you labeled me_

_I'll label you_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

"NO!" Sesshomaru yelled; jumping up; with one thing on his mind: Protect otouto. Protect the one you failed. Sesshomaru pushed his brother out of the way, stuck the Tenseiga in his brothers hands. Just as Inuyasha looked at him in confusion Sesshomaru allowed a small, sad smile. That plainly read: I'm sorry for failing you. And then the great taiyoukai of the Western Lands saved a hanyou and a bunch of humans---the ones he'd vowed to hate. And took the blast himself.

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

Light. Was this death? If it was, it didn't seem so bad. Sesshomaru craned his neck to see to his left---at wall? He frowned, that didn't seem like death to him. Sesshomaru looked up, a celing? He frowned even more; now he was pretty damn sure he was alive. The taiyoukai looked to his right, and saw white hair...Inuyasha?

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice broke the silence--almost tentivly. "I need to know---are my memories true? Did I really kill the elder and his wife and daughter? And...Sesshomaru...did I really used to travel with you?" He looked at Sesshomaru expectantly as Sesshomaru emitted something of a sigh.

_you labeled me_

_I'll label you_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

Naraku was dead, and now Inuyasha and Kagome had mated; the houshi and the taijiya had married. And something the brothers had settled, though, was still secret. Maybe it was better it remained that way. The humans didn't need to know---the only one that knew was Kagome. Because she was Inuyasha's mate. Inuyasha had settled both of thier hearts with one sentence;

_never free_

_never me_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

_you labeled me_

_I'll label you_

_so I dub thee unforgiven_

"Sesshomaru, you're forgivin."

* * *

**A/N: I almost named this fic 'Forgivin', but the Song wound me up and I named it Unforgivin. Hehee--that was rather long! . Woot woot; now I can finish ToP! Thank kami!!!**


End file.
